


Cheater

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8897497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Hello fellow babe! I was wondering if I could request a Gabriel x femreader one shot? Where Gabriel is caught cheating fight ensues he has a reason maybe he thought she was cheating or caught someone kissing her but she actually rejected them but he didn’t see it happen? Some sad fluff or something I’m not sure! But in the end they work it out? Not really sure how else to describe it! Haha but I feel like some sad fluffy Gabriel because Gabe is my life :) you are kind of like god here xo AND Hey can you do a Gabriel fic where the reader and him are dating and they get into a fight and the reader gets really upset but Gabriel comes back and fluff please





	

Warnings: Gabriel is caught cheating, fighting, angst, fluff

Fic:

“Gabe?” you ask, shocked by what you’re seeing. He’s got a girl up against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist, his pants down around his ankles and his cock buried deep inside her. You were so hurt by what Gabe was doing that you didn’t know what to do.

“Who the Hell are you?” the girl asks, angered by the interruption.

“I’m his girlfriend,” you answer angrily, “Who the Hell are you?” She looks to Gabe worriedly and he pulls himself from her, letting her legs fall from his waist. The two of them get dressed hurriedly and the girl begins to leave.

“Look, I didn’t know he had a girlfriend,” the girl says quietly as she moves closer, “I’m really sorry, if I had know …”

“Get out,” you tell her harshly, though it was Gabe you were angrier with than her. The girl swallows hard and nods before rushing out the door. Gabe stands with his back towards you as he zips up his pants. He’s completely unemotional as if he didn’t even care about what he’d just done. “What the fuck were you doing?” you ask, hands fisted at your sides.

“What did it look like I was doing?” Gabe asks in return.

“How could you do that to me?” you ask heartbroken, “I thought you loved me.”

“Yeah, I could say the same about you,” Gabe retorts, turning to face you.

“I have never once even thought about cheating on you,” you tell him.

“Ha! Right,” Gabe says sarcastically.

“I loved you Gabriel, I always loved you,” you shout, “I would never hurt you the way you’ve just hurt me.”

“No?” Gabe asks, “What about that guy from the bar a few weeks back?”

“What guy?” you ask, “There’s never been anyone but you.”

“Don’t give me that bullshit Sugar,” Gabe says, “I saw you with him, sitting on his lap and kissing him. You didn’t come back for what, an hour? Then you saunter into our room like nothing happened, pretending you’re so glad to see me. Were you thinking about him when you fucked me that night? Some girlfriend you are.” Now you understood why he had been so possessive that night.

“Gabe, you don’t know what you saw,” you say, knowing he didn’t have the full story.

“For the love of my father,” Gabe shouts, “Stop lying to me. I tried to live with the fact that you don’t want me anymore. I thought that if I loved you enough, I could move past it and forget about it, but I can’t. I’ve given you weeks to confess. Did it happen before or was he the first? What did I do to make you hate me so much? Am I not good enough for you, is that it?” At this point, you’re barely holding back the tears.

“You want to know the truth?” you question, “I didn’t kiss that guy, he kissed me. He was drunk and he pulled me into his lap and kissed me because he thought I was his girlfriend. I didn’t ask for that and I didn’t want it. You know what I did? No, I guess you wouldn’t because you jumped to conclusions. I pushed him away because I didn’t want to kiss him. I didn’t go home with him and I certainly didn’t fuck him. As soon as he realized his mistake, he apologized and I never saw him again. I spent that hour looking for you because I didn’t know where you went. Since we’ve been together I have never once thought about being with anyone but you. I can’t believe you would think I could betray you like that. I can’t believe you could betray me like that either.” Gabe’s expression changes from one of anger to one of regret.

“You mean you didn’t cheat on me?” Gabe asks, ashamed.

“No,” you tell him.

“Y/N, I’m so …” he begins, but you cut him off.

“Save it, I don’t care,” you tell him bitterly.

“But Y/N,” he says, taking a step closer.

“Just stop!” you shout. Gabe stops in his tracks, his hand twitching as if he’s trying to keep himself from reaching for you. “I don’t want your apology,” you tell him, “If you think so little of me to believe that I would actually cheat on you, then we don’t have the relationship I thought we had and you’re not the man I thought you were. You could’ve asked me what happened, but instead, you jumped to conclusions and decided you’d rather find someone to fuck than talk to me.”

“Y/N, we’re talking now,” he says, panicked.

“It’s a little too late for that,” you tell him, “I’m done talking. I don’t want you in my life anymore. We’re done and I don’t ever want to see you again.” With that, you leave the room and slam the door behind you. Gabe calls after you, but you keep walking. Sam and Dean were staying in a room not far away. You were sure they’d let you stay with them and you knew they’d be better company than your ex.

***

Y/N, please, I’m sorry. You know I am. I love you and I hate myself for what I did. Please just give me a chance to talk. I want you and I don’t want anyone but you; I can’t lose you. I messed up, I know that, but please give me a chance to make things right.

Deleting the latest message from Gabe, you toss your phone onto the bed. You’d lost count of how many times Gabe tried to call you. He apologized time and time again, but you weren’t sure if you could forgive him.

You had been staying with the Winchesters ever since you’d caught Gabe cheating. They did everything they could to console you, Dean even offering to kick Gabe’s ass for what he’d done. The room was warded to make sure Gabe couldn’t get in unless you wanted him to and so far, he was the last person on Earth you wanted to see.

The worst part was that even after what he’d done, you still loved him. You should hate him, but you didn’t. If you had been in his place, you would’ve been angry as Hell too. You understood where he was coming from, but that didn’t give him a pass for cheating on you.

A knock on the door makes you look up. “Y/N, it’s Gabe, please, I just need to talk,” he asks. Sam and Dean look from the door to you.

“I told you I didn’t want to see you,” you tell him.

“I know,” Gabe says, “And you don’t have to. We can talk through the door, I just need a chance to apologize. I know you hate me and I deserve that. I’m a giant asshole and I know that, but please, just talk to me.”

“Do you want us to get rid of him?” Sam asks quietly. You pause for a moment, considering your options.

“No, I’ll talk to him,” you whisper.

“You want us to stick around?” Dean asks. You shake your head no.

“I’ll go outside,” you tell them.

“You can have the room,” Sam says.

“If you need anything, you call us, got it?” Dean asks.

“Thanks guys,” you say quietly. They give you gentle smiles before heading out.

Dean pushes past Gabe, whispering, “One word from Y/N and you’re dead, got it?” Gabe nods, waiting for the Winchesters to leave before turning back to you. He tries to walk into the room, but the warding keeps him out.

“Y/N, can I come in?” Gabe asks, “Please?”

“You can talk to me from where you’re standing,” you tell him.

“I’m sorry for what I did to you,” Gabe says.

“Yeah, you’ve said that,” you respond, “And I know you did it because you thought I was cheating. What I haven’t heard you tell me is why I should forgive you.” Gabe looks to the side, waiting for two people to pass by before speaking again.

“I want to talk,” Gabe says, “But please let me in.” You gnaw on your bottom lip, thinking for a moment before you finally get up from the bed, grabbing a knife from the nightstand. Gabe looks worriedly at the knife, taking a step back. Walking towards him, you scrape some of the paint off the wall beside the door.

“You can come in,” you tell him, “But if I tell you to leave, you have to leave.”

“I will, I promise,” Gabe tells you, cautiously walking into the room.

“So, what do you have to say?” you ask, shutting the door and tossing the knife onto the dresser.

“I know I hurt you,” Gabe says, “At the time that was exactly what I wanted to do. I wanted to hurt you the way you hurt me, or I guess the way I thought you had been hurting me. It was my sick, twisted way of getting revenge for what I thought you did.”

“Why didn’t you just ask me about it?” you ask him.

“Why didn’t you tell me about it?” Gabe asks in return. He had a point, but you had your reasons.

“I was embarrassed,” you answer, “And I didn’t think it was important that you knew. He apologized and we went our separate ways. That’s all there was to it.”

“I’m so sorry, this never should have happened. I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions,” Gabe says, “I’m an idiot.”

“Yeah, you are,” you say quietly. Gabe moves closer to you and you don’t stop him.

“I know I fucked up,” Gabe says, “Is there any way you could forgive me?”

“I don’t know,” you answer as he takes your hands in his.

“Y/N, I will spend my whole life making up for my one dumb mistake if I have to,” Gabe says, “Please say you’ll give me a chance.” Gabe’s eyes search yours, his expression pleading.

“I’ll give you a chance,” you answer, “One chance.”

“That’s all I need,” Gabe says as he pulls you into his arms, “I will never hurt you like that again, I swear.”


End file.
